A Thousand Gates
by Saaniser
Summary: The Art of jumping from one Parallel Universe to another - A Thousand Gates They call it. But as years passed, only one person with this bloodline had survived. And thus, it was passed down from generation to generation. And on the 10th one, Sawada Tsunayoshi held this extraordinary bloodline. And it only started on that fateful day. Twinfic. All27
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters to be exact. Only the plot and the Original Characters that may appear - keyword "may", so Saaniser is not sure if they will appear or not.

* * *

**A Thousand Gates**

By Saaniser

* * *

_The art of jumping into one parallel universe, but it is not the same with sharing your mind with another you. But it also had the same thought.. Only a few chosen people has this rare skill. A __**Thousand Gates**__ they call it.. But as years passed, only one person that carried the bloodline was left. And thus, it was passed down from generation to generation.. and on the tenth one, Tsunayoshi Sawada was chosen to be its last, surviving bearer._

* * *

**Primo Arco : Inizio  
Prologo :  
Dreams, In Italian, is Sogni**

* * *

Sawada Natsuyoshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi are twins, both born on the Fourteenth of October. Natsu was delivered a few seconds earlier – a good half a minute or so. While Tsuna, on the other hand, was born thirteen seconds after the first son.

They were very different. One would be very sociable and athletic, while the other will be "no-good". The first child shall be talkative, loud and will always grin, no matter what. While the other, will be quiet, observant and have a stoic expression.

The Sawada Twins were but a mystery to everyone in Namimori. The two five-year olds were _very _intriguing. It was also proven when their scary and dangerous prefect, Hibari Kyoya, had made an unhealthy habit of biting the older Sawada to death, while the other will be spared for not acting "herbivorous" and be quiet all the time.

Tsunayoshi didn't stutter, didn't _speak._ Before though, when he was three to four, the boy was very talkative, like his brother. Smiling bubbly beside Natsu. But when he had turned five, for some reason, he had became mute.

Nobody knew why, but one thing they _did_ know, is that the older Sawada knew the reason. Judging by how protective he is towards the younger even though he was no-good or dame.

* * *

Sweat dripped down from his face as the small, four-year old boy tossed in his bed, a figure beside him, blanket in shadows...

But a wide, maniacal, ear-to-ear grin was seen on the darkness-coated man.

_He ran and ran, not feeling his feet anymore. His legs were but a blur as it made contact with the muddy, dark-brown ground before leaving it once more only to repeat the same cycle. _

A pained groan made its way out of his mouth, as the man's hand was placed on his head, covering his eyes with those brown bangs caressing his fist.

_Crimson. All he saw was crimson and more crimson. The trees around him was merely a blur of a black ash and a sickening red color, so was the narrow land he was running on. He felt like vomiting as he closed his eyes, in hopes that the surroundings will disappear._

His breaths was labored, as the pale, white flame sparked on the man's hand, setting his hair ablaze, but for some reason, it did not burn.

_The scent of blood - which was not his own - flowed into his nose as his face scrunched up in disgust. __**But he was scared of the darkness - and all he saw as black at the moment.. right?**__ At the sudden remembrance, he snapped his eyes open, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. _

" Hngg.. Gah.. " Those unintelligent sounds exited his lips as he clenched the sheets below him. The man's grin widened - if that was possible - as the flame turned into multiple colors - red, blue, green, purple, indigo and yellow.. Like the rainbow perhaps?

_Why was he crying? He wondered to himself, as he tripped on an over-grown root, letting the tears cascade down his cheeks. _" Mama.. Papa.. " _he mumbled, thinking of his parents, " _Onii-chan.. " _He finally called out._

The door to the room opened, making the man's head jerk around, looking at the door warily. Outside of the brunet's room, was a blonde. He had the same spiky, gravity-defying hair and eyes. Only that his hair was a golden hue, with his orbs being a darker-shade of brown - darker than the boy in his hand's eyes.

_He stood up, ignoring the pain in his knee. It will probably make a bruise, sooner or later. He continued running, fueled up by his lost hopes of finding his parents - someone.. _or _something. _

_Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks as the blinding light entered his eyes, making him close it shut._

The boy looked wary, " ..Y-You are papa's.. f-f.. friend.. But y-you are h-hurting T-Tsu-kun.. S-so you m-must not b-be.. o-one of p-papa's b-business partners.. " The boy begun, as the man leaped forward to stop what he thought the boy will do next, " PAPAAA! " The little blonde screamed, as another door slamming open was heard.

Behind the boy, appeared a blonde man and a brunette, both of them holding their respective weapons. The woman's hands were covered in indigo-colored flames, her previously kind, brown eyes turning into the same color of the fire.

The man, however, had a gun in his hands, pointing it at the man dangerously _and _threateningly.

_One the light disappeared, the little brunet was standing in front of a large gate. It had golden outlines with the door being an exquisite jet-black color as silver chains, was wrapped around it, with a blazing orange lock in the middle of the X-like chains._

A gunshot echoed in the air, resounding in the room as the man let out a gasp, dropping on the ground. The blonde boy from before, trembled in fear, clinging onto his mother for dear life.

_He heard a gunshot. What was that? He wondered, but the gate had caught his eyes. His hands trembled ever so softly, as he was pulled down by a foreign weight. _

_" Eh? " He can only mutter dumbly as he looked down on his hands. _

The man - the boy's father, knelt down beside the suspicious corpse, scanning it for anything out of the ordinary. The woman, who still held the flames, however, had walked over to her youngest son, the first one doing the same.

_He clenched a key in his hands. But it wasn't ordinary, it was about 5'1 in height, and was extremely bigger than him. The key had also matched the silver-color of the gigantic lock on the door in front of him. Out of curiosity, he stood in tip toe, trying to lift the key. He felt someone help him, but he wasn't too brave to look around, but instead, let the other presence lift him. _

" T-Tsu-kun..? " Little Natsu asked, shaking his little brother gently, " Tsu-kun? " He repeated in a calmer manner as the woman held the hand of her beloved son, also trying to wake him up.

_He was then sat on a shoulder, with an arm supporting him. His free hand played with the golden locks of the man, earning him a chuckle as the other helped him lift the key towards the lock. And so they met. _

_A loud click echoed in what seems to be a now-small and dark room, as the lock fell on the ground limply, the chain falling down like rain drops. _

_Tsuna felt the key drop from his grip, as he closed his eyes, leaning on the messy blonde hair.. and was that.. a mantle? _

_The last thing he heard was the man's soft and caring voice say those four words.. " __**Good Luck.. Dearest Descendant..**_"

The brunet shot up, panting heavily as he looked at his parents, who was now standing beside his bed, looking at him with those worried looks of theirs.

" ... " A disturbing quietness fell upon the room, before his voice pierced through the pregnant silence, " M-Mama.. Papa? Natsu-nii? " He asked, tilting his head in a confused manner, only to be glomped by his older brother.

All the while, while watching his family - who for some reason, seemed like strangers, only one thought registered in his head.

_What the heck had just happened? _

* * *

A/N : So Yeah! :D Here's the prologue!

Oh btw, Primo Arco : Inizio meant First Arc : Home. While Prologo mean Prologue. From now on, the one-word titled chapters will have their Italian counterparts with them!

I hope you support the thousand gates :)

The other chapters will be more longer 'kay? Cya in the next update!


	2. First Moon : Ganauche the Third

**Note : From now on, Arcs will be called " Gate ", like first gate, second gate, etc.  
Then chapters shall be called " Moons " Like first moon for first chapter, second moon for second chapter and - you probably get it already :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters to be exact. Only the plot and the Original Characters that may appear - keyword "may", so Saaniser is not sure if they will appear or not.

* * *

**A Thousand Gates**

By Saaniser

* * *

_The art of jumping into one parallel universe, but it is not the same with sharing your mind with another you. But it also had the same thought.. Only a few chosen people has this rare skill. A __**Thousand Gates**__ they call it.. But as years passed, only one person that carried the bloodline was left. And thus, it was passed down from generation to generation.. and on the tenth one, Tsunayoshi Sawada was chosen to be its last, surviving bearer._

* * *

**First Gate : Locked**

* * *

**First Moon :**

* * *

**Ganauche the Third**

* * *

Wind swept through Namimori, making the trees dance in the breeze as dark clouds wandered across the sky, the sun being hidden. A light mist blanketed the streets, bringing a cold and hostile feeling.

Meanwhile, in a certain residence, a boy sat on the chair of his study table, looking out of the window lazily. He was young, very young indeed. And judging by his height - he was merely five years of age. The boy had soft, yet spiky, brown hair that defied gravity. His dull, caramel-brown eyes were normally droopy with his mouth slightly agape. The boy wore a red shirt that was hidden under a white and orange hoodie. This was paired up with long and baggy jogging pants with socks in a pure and snowy white color... This was Sawada Tsunayoshi - the youngest member of the Sawada Family.

* * *

The sound of a car's horn pierced through the peaceful silence, making his face scrunch up in annoyance, **Beep.! **He heard as the sounds of shuffling was heard in his ears as the boy closed his eyes. He placed his arm on the table, resting his chin on the same hand.

He knew that the door downstairs was slammed open, together with his door being _tried _to open at the same time, but whoever tried to had desperately failed.

" _Tsuna! " _The familiar, _annoying _voice said, knocking on the door softly. The brunet rolled his eyes, " I will come out later, Natsu..nii, " He stated, though the last part had a hesitant edge to it. He heard his brother huff, but had simply ignored it.

He had locked his door, what more? The reason? Because Natsu do have a _vee~rry _bad habit of coming inside other people's rooms without knocking. So for safety repercussions and for his own sanity to stay intact, yes?

Tsuna snickered quietly to himself as he imagined a pouting and pissed off Natsu-nii.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of six entered the house. First of all, the one that was tackled by the Sawada Family's only woman was Sawada Iemitsu.

He had short and spiky hair which had the sun's beautiful hue. His eyes were the color of a dark-chocolate with the bright and cheerful smile never seeming to leave his face. He wore a black jacket, and underneath it, was a white tank-top. This was paired up with orange pants that reached just below his knees and brown boots.

The second man, which was around sixty-two years of age. He had grey-hair which seems to travel backwards and was slightly hidden under the peach-colored hat which was outlined by a dark-brown color. He had dirty-brown colored eyes with a calming feel to it, matched up with the scepter in his hands. The man also wore a blue and purple Hawaiian shirt and dark-blue pants with leather brown shoes.

The third was a middle-aged man was the only one with a weird hair-color. He had gelled hair with the front being a snowy white color while the rest of the hair, being black, was parallel to it. He wore a neatly-pressed suit and tie, with the air around him screaming about the obvious which was that he was either rich, or something else.

The teenagers, on the other hand, were very different.

The first teen had spiky black hair with a fringe that joins in the center of his face. He has piercing, crimson eyes that seemed to look into one's soul and had wore a brown jacket and a white shirt - something similar to the middle-aged man's outfit, only that the jacket was brown instead of black.

The second one had blonde hair with black streaks and calm muddy-brown eyes which was the same with the old man. The third and fourth ones however, had black hair and the same eyes, with the fourth one a bit of chubby.

Natsu rushed downstairs and quickly hugged his father, with the other ones simply staring at the scene.

* * *

Tsuna pulled the hood of his jacket, slipping his feet onto the black slippers as he unlocked the door. Once he was outside, he grabbed his key which was hanging on the knob that was on the side of the door that was facing the inside of his room. He pressed the center of the knob slightly, pulling the door.

At that, he knew it was locked.

Letting out a sigh, the brunet made his way towards the stairs quietly. When he took his eight step... he magically tripped on air, landing face-first to the floor. _  
_

A pregnant silence befell the house, till he stood up and brushed the invisible dust on his clothes, as if nothing had happened. Tsuna had finally noticed that the attention was all brought to him, by he himself. He blinked, before asking - or demanding, " What? "

After a few seconds of quietness, Natsu coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

They all sat in the living room, except for Tsuna, who simply leaned on a wall, trying to get as faraway from his father as possible.

" Hai!~ " Nana giggled childishly, " Let's introduce ourselves, okay? " She asked with a bright smile, " I'll start! My name is Sawada Nana!~ Nice to meet you all..! "

The old man smiled kindly at the cheerful brunette, " Mine is Timoteo, I am your husband's boss. Nice to meet you too, Sawada-san, "

" Oh please! Call me Nana! Sawada-san makes me feel old! " She said with a grin.

" Ganauche the Third, " Said the man with the unusual hairstyle, before smiling - or smirking - at them, " Nice to meet'cha, "

" It is a pleasure to meet Iemitsu-kun's honorable wife, " The teen with blonde hair with black streaks stated, smiling cheerfully, " I am Federico - Father's.. " He gestured to Timoteo, " Eldest son. "

Federico turned to his siblings, ushering them to introduce themselves.

" Tsk, " The crimson-eyed boy clicked his tongue, crossing his hands above his chest. This earned him a warning and threatening - in a way, playful - glare from Federico, " Xanxus. "

" Ah! My name is Enrico.. Very nice to meet you..! " The slim teen which stood in the middle of the Italian siblings said, as if he was hurrying to do something. It was only a very bad habit though.

" ..Um.. My name is Massimo.. Uh.. Nice to meet you all..? " The chubby teen introduced himself, though a bit hesitantly.

Natsu grinned at them with the widest grin he could ever muster up, " I'm Sawada Natsuyoshi!~ " Then everybody turned to the silent, hooded boy who simply stood beside the wall.

" Meh.. James? " He begun hesitantly, earning him a smack from the blonde son of the Sawada Couple, " Your name isn't James! " He cried out exaggeratedly, " It's Sawada Tsunayoshi!.. Mou Tsu-kun! Stop giving out fake names! "

Ganauche laughed at the twins, probably due to the fact that they were very opposite from each other.

* * *

From the first time that Federico and Xanxus saw the hooded boy who tripped, but didn't let his hair or face get shown, interest sparked in their eyes.

" _What? " _The boy, Tsuna, had managed to ask, as if nothing happened. It wasn't like other kids, who will whine and cry just because they had tripped.

" _Meh.. James? _" Their intuition flared up, telling them that it was a simple lie, filled with amusement and playfulness. When the older child had looked like as if he was slapped by an embarrassed lady and was stomped over by a thousand elephants, and when he had said that the boy was called Tsunayoshi - their interest grew more.

And now, here they were, sitting on the chairs in the dining room. Even though, it seemed that the hooded Tsunayoshi had only joined them because of.. well, Nana.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.. " Tsuna grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pocket. But when a familiar scent entered his nose, he quickly shot up, staring at his mother - who was holding a dish in her hands.

He looked at her in disbelief, " Kaa-san.. " The brunet growled, his eyebrows twitching. She just grinned devilishly, placing the plate on the dining table, making the youngest one's glare intensify.

Iemitsu cackled childishly, " TSUNA-FISH! YOU BETTER EAT UP YOUR TUNAAAA!~ "

Oh how Tsunayoshi wanted to bang his head on the wall thrice...

* * *

Later that night, Ganauche had woke up, his dark-eyes slightly blurry from sleepiness. Letting out a yawn, the unusual-haired man stood up from his bed - which was in one of the guest rooms

He walked towards the door, the room illuminated by nothing but the blue rays of the moon. He twisted the knob, pushing the wooden figure open. But before it can fully show the hallway, a blur of brown ran passed him. The man blinked his black eyes owlishly.

Ganauche stepped out of his room, looking around. When his eyes locked on the end of the hallway, he saw the door to the youngest Sawada's room was slightly agape. He gave a short glance to the direction of the stairs and saw puffs of dust scattered everywhere - a dead giveaway that someone had just ran past it. The trail had entered Tsunayoshi's room.

Letting out a sigh, the man walked towards the boy's bedroom and pushed the door slightly. He slipped in, making no sound as he looked around.

Surprisingly, the boy's room was neat - very neat. Something that was unusual for kids his age. The bed was tidy - a sign that nobody had touched it since morning. The chair of the study table was also pushed backwards, the window being opened and books scattered below it.

He walked over to the table, seeing a foot hanging from the roof. Ganauche then spoke, " What're you doing up there, Kid? It's dangerous y'know? " His voice sounded unnaturally soft, not the usual rude, sarcastic or sadistic one. Though he was a bit shocked that the boy had even managed to get up there, but he simply shrugged it off, knowing about the enigma that caught his boss's eldest sons' eyes.

" Mm.. Not really if you are very careful, " The other retorted, and he can _almost _hearthe smile and childish tone to the boy's words.

He placed his foot on the window sill, leaping out. Ganauche then turned midair, landing behind the brunet, whose hood was pulled downwards this time, " Kid. Mind if I join you? " He smirked, making Tsuna laugh, leaning backwards in a relaxed manner.

" How can I refuse when you are already here? " The younger of the two asked, as Ganauche chuckled, sitting beside the boy. After a while of silence, the brunet finally said something once more,

" You.. Your boss.. My father... Mou.. I really don't get adults. They are all the same - yet I try to understand them even if I know that I can't! " He laughed, flashing him a wry smile.

The two looked up at the dark sky, where the stars twinkled in the celestial plane. The moon shined brightly, probably leading travelers out of forests - where they have been lost in.

Finally, Tsuna spoke up again, " Y-Your name.. " He begun.

" Mm..? What about it? " Ganauche asked, raising a questioning brow as he playfully demanded for the answer to his question. The cute brunet let out a melodic laugh, before raising his legs and placing them on the roof, instead of it dangerously hanging down.

" You remind me of the cake - the one which you are named after, " He answered, closing his eyes as he felt the wind slap his face, " But I do find it cute.. _Ganauche-_san, " Tsunayoshi chuckled, running a hand through his brown locks before placing them on the roof once more.

After a while, he let out a shocked "HIE!" as he felt himself being lifted from the ground, " G-Ganauche-san?! " He yelled in shocked, his eyes opening once more, before he thrashed around. To tame him, Ganauche flicked him on the forehead, successfully shutting him up.

" Heh.. This is payback for calling me a cake.. " The man trailed off, a dangerous glint in his black eyes as he stood up, " TSUNAYOSHI! "

" H-HIEE! " The boy screamed, as Ganauche leaped off the roof. He jumped from house to house - terrifying the poor brunet even more, " N-Ngh... " Tsuna wrapped his hands around the older's neck tightly, making him choke,

" O-Oi.. S-Stop that, K-Kii~iid!"

The death grip softened, and the boy was just clinging onto him for oh-so-dear life _which _he treasured so much. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, only to find themselves hovering over building to building. When he took a peek at the back, he found out that they were going in a speed which could match the lightning's.

His eyes widened by a millimeter as he noticed the zapping green flames that surrounded both of them, leaving sparks behind.

He unconsciously leaned closer, the wind making him sleepy. The brunet took a peak at Ganauche, seeing the bright grin stretched on his face, _He probably is enjoying this.. Hmm.. Now that I thought about it.. I only see him with either a smirk or a scowl. Ehhhh? _Realization hit him. _Ganauche must be a suicidal crazy freak! _

" ..I'm not a suicidal crazy freak, you _baka_! " The other looked smug about his own actions too.

" Eh... " Tsuna trailed off, " EEEHHH?! " And as if hearing his unspoken question of "How did you know what I was thinking?!", Ganauche replied quickly.

" You said it out loud, " At that, the boy blushed in embarrassment, muttering a soft and quiet "sorry".

After a while of (Ganauche) jumping (and carrying Tsuna), the unusual-haired man stopped, and Tsuna found themselves on top of a large building in who knows where. But certainly, this wasn't Nami-Chuu, for tall buildings weren't allowed by the Hibari's, the only tall buildings that were there was the hospital and the school.

" ..Hey.. Tsuna? "

" H-hai? " He stuttered, timidly raising his head.

" You really.. are different from the others, ya know? " Ganauche begun, " I-I mean..! I mean you don't cry and act stubborn or like a spoiled brat - not like other kids! The young masters weren't like you before, y'know..! A-And..! "

" Nee, Ganauche-nii? " Tsuna finally asked, making the said person flinch, " You are nervous. Why? "

" U-Um..! " Finally, he sighed in defeat, " Your very smart, Tsunayoshi. Very.. You should really use it for good. After all, you _are _a very good boy, y'know? " He smiled.

Suddenly, everything had seemed to disappear, and they were back on the same place where they started - or more particularly, the place beneath it. They were in the brunet's room.

Ganauche felt the weight on his back get heavier, with the boy's breathing getting slower and more peaceful. He sighed, sliding the boy off him and carrying him bridal style.

After that, he placed him on the bed, crumpling some parts of it, " Goodnight, Tsunayoshi. " He whispered, walking out, but not before he heard the other's sleepy reply.

" G'night, 'Nauche-nii, "

* * *

A/N : I know! Its short! And please go easy on me T_T No flames, okay? I will update as soon as possible.. But no Promises. The next one might be on October 14 :)

Cya all next update ^^


	3. Second Moon : Xanxus and Federico

**Disclaimer :**

* * *

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters to be exact. Only the plot and the Original Characters that may appear - keyword "may", so Saaniser is not sure if they will appear or not.

* * *

**A Thousand Gates**

By Saaniser

* * *

_The art of jumping into one parallel universe, but it is not the same with sharing your mind with another you. But it also had the same thought.. Only a few chosen people has this rare skill. A __**Thousand Gates**__ they call it.. But as years passed, only one person that carried the bloodline was left. And thus, it was passed down from generation to generation.. and on the tenth one, Tsunayoshi Sawada was chosen to be its last, surviving bearer._

* * *

**First Gate : Locked**

* * *

**Second Moon :**

* * *

**Xanxus and Federico**

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next day, his eyes as droopy as ever. Letting out a yawn, he gave a look at the clock and found out that it was nine in the morning.

" Awake yet, Trash?" A voice growled, making him blink.

" Maa Maa! Xanxus!~ Don't be too mean.. The boy doesn't even know you - well.. Maybe he does a bit!~ " Another familiar one said, though more calmly. The brunet shot up, only to fall back down because of the sleepiness that took over him. Tsuna groaned, and felt himself being forced up once more by a hand.

He stared at them tiredly, seeing the teenager with blonde hair that had black streaks. _Was his name was Frederco? Fedesiko? Oh.. riii~iiight! Federico.. _Tsuna brainstormed absentmindedly, before his doe-colored orbs locked with crimson ones. The other person in his room was the dangerous-looking black haired teen. _Uh.. I knew his name had two X's in it, right? _He thought, tilting his head in a lazy manner.

As if reading his mind, Federico chuckled and whispered "Xanxus" his way.

" G'Morning, Tsuna! " The blonde said enthusiastically, " Right now, your father took father and your mother plus Natsu..! And Enrico and Massimo tagged a long... So the only ones in the house is me, you, Xanxus and Ganauche-san! " He grinned.

" 'N-Nauche? " The brunet whispered, a slight pink tinting his cheeks, " G-Good morning, Federico-san, Xanxus-san, " He greeted, pulling off the stoic demeanor as he pulled up the hood and walked pass them without saying anything else.

" Good Morning, " He repeated quietly, exiting the room and walking downstairs. He was in a deep thought.. _Did the events last night really happened? _He mused to himself, hearing footsteps walk after him. _Probably the italian duo - wait.. I'm the only Japanese in the house? _Tsuna blinked, letting out a sigh with his eyes closed... Then he tripped.. On the stairs? Check. Landing face-first with the ground? Check.._  
_

_Curse my no-goodness! _The brunet thought with a growl, pushing his sleepy self off the floor. He sat there for a while, before taking a peek in the kitchen. His eyes widened.

" GANAUCHE-SAN! " He yelled, standing up and leaned on the wall with a flabbergasted expression as he stared at the kitchen (or what was left of it), which looked as if a battle occurred in here, and with Ganauche in the middle of it all, laughing awkwardly as he held a pan.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, he listened to the sizzling as the brunet took a look at the Italians who were sitting on their respective chairs - one looking down with a face flushed from embarrassment, one smiling awkwardly, the last one leaning back with his hands behind his head and feet on the table.

Right now, Tsuna was standing on a high stool which stood beside the stove.

" Someone remind me again.. " He begun murderously, " _Why _is Ganauche-san cooking? "

Federico laughed, scratching his head, " U-Um... Well.. We didn't know how to cook - "

" And I don't know how to either, " They heard the white and black haired man mutter, fiddling with the hem of his white shirt that has the "I AM IN THE MAFIA" in bold English letters imprinted on it. Tsuna guesses that he likes playing the Mafia game - and so does the brothers. (Federico, Xanxus, Enrico and Massimo)

" Hmm..?~ " He hums, cracking the egg gently, watching as the whites fall into the pan, making more noises. This was soon followed by the sun-colored yolk which dropped over the whites. He quickly lowered the heat, and repeated the cycle till there were enough eggs for all of them.

" Don't let Ganauche touch - _or _get near the stoves 'kay? "

" Y-Y-Yes..! " They all mumbled quietly, minus Xanxus - who had already fallen asleep. Tsuna smiled. Oh the five-year old was _more _than contented with their reply. He then begun to baste butter all over the eggs, and ignored Ganauche - who had stood up and looked at the pan which he was using with calculative eyes.

The brunet laughed at this, thus, gaining weird looks from Federico, Ganauche and Xanxus - who had just woke up. _Seriously.. I'm younger than all of them and I'm the only one that knows how to cook! Sheesh!~ _He giggled, a smile on his face, _And they call their selves adults, Hmmm..?~ _

After a few minutes, Tsuna ushered his little "cooking lackey" (and said lackey is older than him) to fetch the spatula. _Oh how I feel like a king right now.. And trust me - It feels weird commanding someone older than you.. _He thought, his grin stretching as he slipped the spatula underneath the eggs and placed them on a warmed plate (which Ganauche had placed inside the oven without thinking a few moments ago).

He held it in one hand as he used the other to turn off the fire. Federico quickly stood up, as Tsun handed him the plate, giving him a look that clearly says 'drop-the-plate-and-I-will-say-bloody-murder-befor e-actually-doing-it-to-you'.

Ganauche laughed at the younger ones, before picking Tsuna up, who thrashed in his hands, " Put me down you old man! "

" OOOOOOOI! I'M NOT OLD! " And that was how.. Their lively day started - and how our Little Tuna met Federico and Xanxus.

* * *

A/N : :D I know it's short but the plot bunny kept on bothering me with this! Anyways! Cya in the next update!

~Ciao Ciao **Saaniser**


End file.
